Mass Effect 2: Choosing Sides
by The Illusive Writer
Summary: It's been three weeks since the destruction of the Collector Base. Commander Shepard is a mental wreck; Miranda Lawson is in charge of the Normandy; and they have just received an emergency message from Admiral Anderson. And that's only the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

He sat in front of the glowing blue orb and lit a fresh cigarette.

"I warned you about Shepard."

The voice was familiar, but smoke obscured his view of the man's image. There had been a lot of cigarettes recently.

"I told you. He's an idealist, an alien lover. You should have known that."

"I did what I had to." The Illusive Man's voice was curt, and harsh. "It doesn't change our plans."

The room was empty, no one else within earshot.

"Oh, yes it does. I'm moving up my timetable."

The Illusive Man took a long drag and exhaled his smoke slowly before replying.

"We agreed to wait until-"

"You had your chance. It's my turn now."

The image before him flickered and disappeared. Left alone in his chair, his metallic, blue eyes stared intently at his cigarette. Then, suddenly, he snuffed it out

* * *

Miranda Lawson sat in her office and held her head in her hands. She may have even been rocking slightly as she argued with herself.

_How could she have been so stupid? _

_They needed to stop the collectors. It wasn't a good time. _

_Yes, but when is a good time?_

_Not then, not then._

_How many chances do you get at something like that? At a man like that? And she told him that the mission had to take priority. The moment was lost._

_Yes, but forever?_

She was definitely rocking now.

_Maybe things could be different. Maybe after Shepard got better._

_There's nothing wrong with Shepard. _

_Yes, there is._

_No, there's not._

She stopped herself just before her head hit the table.

_Pull yourself together!_

The perfect woman clutched for a glass of water, but it slipped out of her reach and shattered on the floor. That did it.

"Son of a bitch!"

And she slammed her fist on the table. At that moment, the door chimed, and Miranda was forced back to reality. She removed a few stray hairs from her face and checked to make sure none of the water or glass was on her pants. After taking a moment to regain her composure, she pushed a button on her desk to unlock the door.

"Garrus. What can I do for you?"

Garrus Vakarian moved into the room and stood at the edge of her desk.

"Miranda, we need to talk about Shepard."

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

Miranda didn't know Garrus as well as she'd like, but she could tell this was not going to be a pleasant chat.

"What are you doing, Miranda?"

"Me? I thought you wanted to talk about Shepard."

"I am talking about Shepard. I want to know is what you're doing about him."

She squinted at him.

"It's not clear that I have to do anything, Garrus. Shepard's been though a lot, obviously. You can't expect –"

"Cut the crap, Miranda."

Garrus leaned forward onto the desk. His head was nearly halfway across it.

"It's been three weeks since we destroyed the Collector base and Shepard has hardly left his quarters. Everybody knows something's wrong, but for some reason you don't want to do anything about it."

She would have to deal with this carefully.

"I understand your frustration, Garrus, but I can assure that I've spoken with Shepard and he just needs some time.

"Time?" Garus's voice was incredulous. "Really, Miranda? 'Time' is the best response you have."

Garus stood up straight again, his back arched stiffly.

"I supported you taking over temporary command, and I understand your feelings in this."

Miranda began clenching her fists and felt her muscles tighten. _What did he know of her feelings?_

"But if you don't do something soon, than I may reconsider my past decision."

She shot out of her seat in an instant and stared the Turian straight in the eyes. Leaning across the table, their faces nearly touched. His breadth stank.

"Are you challenging my leadership, Garrus?"

But the old C-Sec officer didn't back down, and matched her gaze without missing a beat.

"Should I be?"

Miranda feared that she was starting to lose control of the situation. Fortunately, she got unexpected assistance from her least favorite crewmate.

"Excuse me?"

Kelly Chambers was standing in the room and looked askance at the two of them. Miranda took the welcome interruption to break away from Garrus. Stepping away from her desk, she addressed the newcomer directly.

"Yes, what is it Kelly?"

"Sorry for interrupting…" Kelly looked uncertain, but when Miranda didn't respond she plowed ahead.

"I've received a message from Admiral Anderson of the Alliance Navy."

"Anderson?" Now Garrus walked over to them. "What did he want?"

"You know him?"

"Never mind that Kelly," Miranda didn't want to get sidetrack. "What did he want?"

"To speak with Shepard, he said it was urgent."

"And what did you tell him?" asked Miranda.

"I sent a message back, told him the commander was away on mission. Anderson replied almost instantly though. He told me to have Shepard meet him at the Citadel as soon as possible."

"He didn't say anything else?" asked Garrus.

Kelly shook her head.

Miranda more or less considered Kelly a gift from the Illusive Man to Shepard – a cheap body to cling to at night. That Shepard never took Kelly up on her advances must have annoyed her to no end. It pleased Miranda greatly though.

"Thank you, Kelly. That will be all."

Garrus looked at Miranda. Her hand had been forced, and Garrus knew it. Whatever Anderson needed, it sounded too important to wait any longer. Shepard had run out of time.

Miranda turned away from Garrus and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To see Commander Shepard."

The door closed behind her as the last syllable slid out of her mouth, and she took an immediate left toward the elevator. She had tried visiting Shepard before, of course. It had never gone well. Perhaps this time would be different, though. Maybe hearing about Anderson would stir something. She sure hoped so. If it didn't…

The door was unlocked – that was a bad sign – and she walked in. Shepard was in the same place she left him before: sprawled on the bed, face down. Beer bottles were spread almost randomly around the room.

"Commander?"

The question received no response.

"Commander Shepard!"

There was a slight stirring and Shepard turned his head to look at her."

"Miranda…hello."

Miranda smiled at him, almost unconsciously.

"Sir, we have received an emergency message from Admiral Anderson. We don't know the details, but he wants you to report to the Citadel immediately to meet with him."

Miranda saw Shepard's eyes glazing over as she spoke.

"Ah, Anderson," he said. "Good man. Glad he's doing well. You know who's not though?"

She was losing him.

"Jacob. You remember Jacob, don't you?"

Miranda tried to change the subject back to the Citadel, but Shepard ignored her.

"He's not the only one, of course. Thane Krios, Grunt, Jack, Samara – they're all dead too."

"That's in the past Shepard. You can't change the past. Right now, we should get to Anderson as fast as we can."

"You have to admit that's quite the accomplishment: losing precisely half of my team. Not four, not six, exactly half."

"You did better than anyone else expected. Everyone knew the risks going in." _Why was she continuing to engage him in this?_

Shepard didn't respond. Miranda waited, just looking at him.

"Leave me be, Miranda."

She wanted to grab him, grab him and pull him right off that bed. She wanted him to be the man she knew he was. She wanted….

_Damn it!_

Miranda left without saying anything else; it was time for more drastic action. Back to the elevator she went again, this time to the Salarian's lab.

Mordin was working on something, as usual. He didn't notice Miranda immediately.

"Hello, Mordin. I need some help with something."

Mordin looked up. You never knew for sure how he would react to interruptions; this time the scientist seemed more concerned than anything else.

"Miranda. Good to see you. Needed to see you, actually."

"Wait a minute Mordin," she had to keep him on topic. "Me first. I want to speak with you about Shepard."

"Shepard. Yes, I want to speak about him as well. Him and you to be precise. I notice a lot. More than you give me credit for I think."

"Mordin," Miranda's voice became stern. "This is just about Shepard."

The salarian nodded.

"Do you have any ideas that may help the commander out of his….situation."

Miranda could think of no better word for it. She continued.

"I have spoken with Doctor Chakwas, and she has run out of ideas. I was hoping you might have some additional thoughts."

Mordin nodded, and began to pace a bit.

"Yes, have just the thing. Been thinking about it for some time. Quite simple really."

Miranda waited.

"Liara."

"Liara?" The name churned her stomach. "What about her?"

"Liara is the answer."

"Liara will cure Shepard?" Miranda was incredulous. "How is that?"

"Liara the cure for you and Shepard. Cure you both."

She wasn't interested in what the salarian meant by that. "Mordin, stop changing the subject."

But Mordin ignored her this time. "Chakwas quite competent in medicine. Doesn't understand people though. Liara the only person who can help Shepard."

Miranda was getting increasingly frustrated.

"How can Liara cure Shepard?"

"Basic human relationships. Shepard loves Liara. Liara loves Shepard. Sometimes only love can save humans. Have to hear the truth from the one they love. Yes, it is the only way."

As if that settled it, Mordin resumed his lab work again.

"Mordin."

The scientist looked up and blinked curiously. Miranda tried to hide her own anxiety.

"You're sure this is the only way? It's a big risk introducing Liara. What if she spurns him? You can't even be sure how she'll react."

"Very true. Always some uncertainty in life. Still. This is the only way."

Mordin resumed his tinkering and Miranda stood still for a moment as the emotions raged against each other. Part of her thought it was crazy; part of her wondered what other choice she had. Having left Cerberus, she was cut off from her resources. There were no friends or people of influence she knew in Alliance channels. There was the crew to think of, and the question of her own ability to lead them. Should she just step down? Could she?

"Very well," Miranda said finally. "We go to Illium."


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda checked her thermal clip in her SMG out of habit. She didn't expect to need it, but you could never be too careful, and the action comforted her shaky nerves. She'd been on how many missions? But it was going to see Liara that made her sweat.

"Just a minute, Miranda."

The voice came from behind her.

"We're coming with you."

Miranda sighed in frustration.

"It's just a conversation. I don't need any help, Tali."

"Oh, I think you do," Garrus said as he came alongside.

She was trapped; the two crewmembers presented a united front against her. Miranda glared at Tali and then the turian.

"You flatter me with all your attention, Vakarian. I had no idea you were so interested in human women. Or is it just me?"

Garrus smiled coolly at her; Miranda knew her bait had failed, and that made her feel weak.

"Tali and I fought with Liara before, Miranda. She barely knows you. Who would you be inclined to listed to?"

That was a valid point, and she didn't want another battle right now.

"Alright, but you both follow my lead."

Miranda could of sworn Garrus rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Miranda."

Tali moved ahead of them toward the door.

"Try not to be such a bitch," the quarian whispered under her breadth. "We're just trying to help."

Miranda paused for just a moment. She hadn't expected that from Tali, and it surprised her. Soon, though she was following the other two out the door.

Illium was as lovely as she had remembered it. Truly, the Asari were a race worthy of respect. Miranda was tempted to browse the kiosks in the marketplace, but she couldn't get distracted with that nonsense now.

"I wonder if Liara got a new Secretary," said Tali thoughtfully.

"Somehow I doubt it," responded Garrus. "Not after all the fun the last one was."

Miranda lips curved just a bit. He did have his moments, she had to admit.

Upon arriving at the door, Garrus was proved correct. The chair remained unfilled, and the desk was cleaned off. The door itself was locked, and Miranda buzzed for entry. There was no answer for some time and she feared that Liara was away, or had perhaps left Illium altogether. But then she saw green and the door slid open.

The group stepped inside and Miranda could hardly see anything. None of the lights were on and the windows were blacked out, blocking all light from the outside.

This didn't feel right.

The crew stepped forward and Miranda slowly moved her hand toward her SMG. Another step and she heard something. Then, there was a light blue glow to her left that looked vaguely like a biotic. Tali and Garrus saw it as well, and the three spun together, weapons drawn.

"Wait!"

The glow faded and Liara T'Soni stepped out of the shadows.

"Wait. Garrus, Tali, is that you? Yes, I believe it is."

Liara pushed some buttons on a nearby console and the lights came on, and the windows became clear again. The room again looked as it should.

"You all frightened me half to death."

"Don't trap us next time then," Miranda responded, re-holstering her gun. "I nearly opened fire."

Liara squinted at her. "Ah, I remember you. You're the Cerberus operative who came here with Shepard."

Miranda nodded. "My name is Miranda Lawson, but don't work for Cerberus anymore. I came here because we need your help."

Liara shook her head.

"I already explained this to Shepard. I have a personal mission –"

"We already know about your petty quest for revenge," Miranda broke in. "This is much more important."

Liara starred defiantly at Miranda, and the latter regretted speaking so soon.

_Must be patient._

Tali stepped forward.

"Miranda is just on edge, Liara. We all are."

Liara nodded and moved behind her desk.

"It's no different here, Tali. I have my own pressures to deal with."

Then she turned to look at Miranda.

"You speak of my quest for revenge. It's become more of a struggle for survival lately. My food has been poisoned and I dodged an assassin's bullet that came through one of these very windows. The shadow broker is more intent than ever to take me out."

"All the more reason for you to come with us," Miranda replied.

"And let him win? Never. I will not be undone by these cowardly attacks."

Miranda was beginning to respect this woman. There was some strength behind those eyes, some courage in her voice. No wonder Shepard had picked her.

Garrus began speaking. He voice was surprisingly soft and compassionate.

"Shepard needs you, Liara."

"Whatever the latest mission is, I'm sure he can handle it."

"You don't understand, Liara," Garrus continued. "It's not a mission this time; or rather, the mission is Shepard."

That piqued Liara's interest, and Garrus resumed.

"He's not right in the head. Ever since the collector base…"

The turian trailed off. Liara showed the first real sign of concern.

"What do you mean?"

Garrus looked at Miranda, and she nodded for him to proceed.

"We destroyed the collector base, as your contacts probably told you. But what you may not know is that Shepard lost five members, fully half, of his team. And what you definitely don't know is that the commander has slipped into… a severe depression."

Garrus got the last part out with difficulty.

He hated saying anything negative about the Commander.

"How bad is it?" Liara asked.

Miranda started speaking again.

"He's been completely inactive for about three weeks. Doesn't leave his room; doesn't issue any orders. Any effort at conversation always turns back to the collector base, and the people he lost. He blames himself for each of their deaths."

"Shepard has lost soldiers before. He knows the risks."

Tali shook her head.

"Not like this, Liara. We only lost Kaiden against Saren, remember? And there was nothing Shepard could do about that: it was Kaiden or Ashley and he had to choose."

Garrus nodded.

"The people he lost this time were on mission with him. A couple were gunned down standing right next to him. How would you feel about that?"

"I'm sure he did the best he could," Liara responded quietly.

"That's not the point, Liara," Garrus began pressing her a bit. "He still feels responsible, and he cannot move on. The doctor has tried, Miranda, has tried, everyone has tried to help him out of this, and we can't wait anymore."

Liara stammered a response. "I don't know…what I could do….I'm not a psychologist."

Miranda could tell she was starting to break. She just had to give Liara a nudge in the right direction.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Liara looked confused and annoyed at the question.

"Do you love Commander Shepard?" Miranda repeated. "If you do, then I think you had better come with us. If not, then perhaps you should stay here playing your games of intrigue and espionage."

The asari glared at Miranda, but Miranda didn't back down.

_Yeah, I'm the bitch on this crew. Everybody says so, didn't you hear?_

"It's a fair question," Tali almost whispered the statement.

Liara looked trapped; she was clenching and unclenching her fists and her body pulsed in light blue from her biotics. She was pacing now; up-and-down the room she went.

"I care deeply for Shepard. He knows that. Everyone knows that. It's just that I'm so close now. I can feel it."

Miranda started to speak again, but Garrus grabbed her. He was right; too much pressure might cause a backlash. It was so aggravating though.

_Dammit lady. Shepard doesn't deserve some half-ass commitment._

Liara was still thinking out loud, but Miranda could tell she was becoming more aggitated. The blue glow was growing in intensity. Finally Liara shot out her hand, and a blue pulse few across the room and flung a chair right into a wall. As the chair smashed into pieces, Liara's tension subsided and she began to regain her composure.

"Let's go," she said softly

* * *

Miranda couldn't keep waiting in the mess with the rest of the crew. She was just pacing outside his quarters. Most people would consider this stalking and/or obsession, but she didn't care at this point. So much was wrapped up in this man now: her future career, the future of this ship, her emotions. Everything rested on that blue Asari's ability to get him to snap out of it, or at least get on the path to recovery. It had been almost two days now; what was going on in there?

Miranda heard a gasp behind her. She turned to see Liara starring looking curiously.

Didn't even hear the door open

"I didn't hear anything," Miranda said quickly. "I wasn't eavesdropping; I just couldn't wait below anymore."

Liara nodded. She seemed drained.

"So how is he?" asked Miranda.

The asari finally produced a weak smile.

"How is it that you humans can have such short life spans and yet accumulate such vast quantities of mental baggage?"

Miranda shrugged.

"I'm not a psychologist either," she said.

Liara grimaced. "Yes, sorry about that. You were right. He needed me."

"So how is he?" Miranda tried again.

"Better," she said. "He got some good sleep last night. For the first time in a long while, I think."

"Is he going to come out? Will he re-take command of the ship?"

"Patience, Miranda."

Liara came over and rested her hand on Miranda's shoulder. Her touch was oddly calming; Miranda wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"He's still fairly weak. It will take a while for him to fully recover, but, yes, I think he will be out soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some rest myself."

Liara turned to go, but Miranda reached out to stop her. There was something else she wanted to know.

"Wait, what did you say? How did you fix him?"

Liara smiled. "Sometimes people have to decide to fix themselves, Miranda. I just helped him to make that decision."

"That doesn't answer the question, Liara."

A trace of anger flashed across the asari's face, but it passed quickly.

"Miranda, you are difficult person to warm-up to. I have been here for nearly two days with little rest. Why don't you go in and talk to Shepard yourself? I told him you were instrumental in bringing me aboard, and I'm sure he would be glad to see you."

Liara turned again, decisively this time, and went into the elevator.

Miranda didn't move immediately; she felt suddenly nervous and unsure of herself.

What if Shepard didn't want to see her? What if he was angry?Snap out of it!

The door was unlocked and Miranda entered. Greeting her was a much tidier view than her previous visits. Clothes had been put away, and the empty bottles had all been disposed of. Even the bed was made. As she scanned the room her eyes finally saw Shepard, not sprawled across the bed, but sitting at his desk catching up on personnel messages. He was relaxing, bare-chested, sipping coffee. It was a sight for sore eyes. He turned and rose when he saw her.

"Miranda, thank you for everything."

She was thrilled to see something resembling normalcy from him.

"Slow down, Commander. Don't overexert yourself –"

He hugged her. It wasn't forceful, and she could tell his strength had faded, but it was the real Shepard again. Caught in those arms, Miranda felt herself go weak. She just wanted to dissolve. She reached around and grasped him tightly, hoping that he wouldn't let go. When he pushed her back gently he looked into right into her eyes.

"It's good to see you again," he said.

Miranda couldn't hold the gaze and glanced away.

"I've always been here."

"But I haven't."

She looked up at him again.

"It's good to see you again too, Shepard."

Shepard smiled and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Can you grab my shirt over there? I think it's time for me to get properly dressed."

Miranda didn't know what he was referring to, but found some old Cerberus thing and threw it over to him.

"We're going to have to get new clothes," Shepard mentioned, as he pulled the shirt on over his head. "Can't have people think we're still working for the Illusive Man."

Mirand smiled at him, coyly.

"Were you ever really working for him, Shepard?"

"Ha! Point taken. You ready to go see the crew?"

Miranda hesitated a bit. She felt protective, suddenly.

"Are you sure that's wise, Shepard? Perhaps you had better rest a bit more?"

Shepard waived off her concerns.

"Believe me, I've been in this room long enough. Crew probably thinks I'm up here whacking off in the bathroom or some such."

Miranda laughed so hard she almost teared up.

"That is quite the image, Commander.

"Come on, let's get going. Can't keep Anderson waiting too long, guy's gotten impatient in his old age. You coming with me Miri?"

Miranda's joy faded a bit.

"That name doesn't have the best connotations for me anymore."

Shepard walked over to her and gave her a soft smile.

"Well, maybe we can change that. I think it's cute, and it suits your softer side. What do you say?"

Miranda almost blushed.

"Alright, just not in front of the crew."

"Wouldn't dream of it. We can't have them know what a bleeding heart you are."

She gave him a playful shove as they walked out the door. Yes, Shepard was certainly back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Not much ship traffic, today. Usually the Citadel is slammed. Something's up."

"Currently, there are four other ships docked at Citadel station."

"Thanks, EDI. I just said that."

"I was merely clarifying your statement, Mr. Moreau."

Miranda had always found this ongoing banter between the two annoying, but Shepard was obviously eating it up.

"There's little too much sexual tension in this room for my tastes."

"What? Commander?"

"I am not capable of sexual tension, Shepard. Perhaps you are referring to Mr. Moreau's comments."

"Commander, I think this thing is defective. Maybe it needs a memory wipe."

"All of my systems are functioning within established operating parameters."

The banter continued, as Shepard smiled and motioned Miranda away from the cockpit. The two walked down the hall together.

"I'm sure the two lovers will have us docked soon enough; you ready to go?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"The message was for you, Shepard. You sure Anderson wants the extra company?"

Sheppard shrugged.

"I always take you on my missions? Why would I stop now?"

Miranda smiled, awkwardly.

"I just thought this time might be different."

"Nope – no difference. We need to get Garrus as well."

That made her nervous

"What? Why Garrus?"

They stepped inside the waiting elevator.

"He knows the Citadel better than any of us. If Joker's was right, and I think he is, we'll want Garrus with us if something goes wrong."

"I see," Miranda said somewhat uncertainly.

Shepard stopped the elevator.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Miri, something is wrong. What is it?"

Miranda chuckled to herself.

Was she that transparent to the man she loved?

"To be honest, Shepard, while you were…indisposed, there was some tension between myself and some of the crew, especially Garrus."

Shepard leaned back against the elevator wall and crossed his arms.

"I see. Go ahead."

Miranda felt uncomfortable and she spoke nervously.

"The thing is, I can give orders, I can lead. I've been doing it my whole life practically. I'm thoroughly equipped to lead this ship."

"Don't talk like you're a machine, Miranda."

She ignored the remark. She didn't want to have that conversation again, not right now anyway.

"The point is," she breathed a heavy sigh. "The point is that I'm not ideally suited for this crew. I don't have your charisma. I don't know how to convince people to do something. I'm used to just giving orders and having them obeyed."

Shepard nodded, but remained silent.

"As it turns out, that approach is piss poor with Garrus. In fact, if you hadn't come back, I'm not sure how long things could have gone on like they did."

Shepard nodded again.

"I even," she hated saying this. "Suggested that his continual harassment was based in physical desire for me."

Shepard laughed openly. Miranda blushed.

"Yes, it was stupid I know."

"Garrus? You said that to Garrus?"

Now she was feeling angry.

"Alright, enough already. People say I don't open up, but when I do, I just get mocked."

Shepard's grin faded quickly.

"Look, Miri, I didn't mean anything. You have to admit though, it's a pretty funny thought."

Miranda was unmoved.

"Don't 'Miri' me now. Is it that comedic to think of someone attracted to me?"

Shepard waived his hands vigorously.

"Miranda, you're a beautiful woman, it's just that thinking of Garrus falling for you…"

Miranda's face changed and when the commander noticed he stopped talking. There was an awkward silence before Shepard managed to speak again.

"Dammit, Miranda." Now it was his turn to be upset.

"Just go easy on me, alright?"

Miranda nodded silently.

"Watch what I do when I speak to the crew. You've gotta learn how to talk to people, how to really connect with them."

The elevator started moving again and Shepard continued his lecture, but Miranda had ceased paying attention

Were there feelings on his side as well?

The elevator ride ended and they walked quickly through the mess to meet Garrus in his usual spot. When the Turian saw his commanding officer arrive, there was a light in his eyes and strength in his handshake that went beyond what rank or politeness required. It was a greeting between friends and comrades – something Miranda knew she lacked.

_Perhaps someday it wouldn't be so though. Perhaps many things could be different someday._

* * *

"Commander Shepard. You are a sight for sore eyes. I'd heard all kinds of rumors: the collectors, the reapers, your death, your survival. I didn't know what to think."

Anderson scoffed.

"Should of known though. If you came back from the dead once, then why not again?"

"It's good to see you too, Admiral. What's with security on the Citadel? This place is locked down even tighter than the last time I was here. Reminds me of my mission to Purgatory."

"Yes, why don't you tell him about that, Admiral?"

Miranda turned toward the new voice and saw, with some surprise, the Turian council member standing to one side

"Why don't you tell Shepard about Udina's attempt to assassinate me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Councilor, you are out of line!"

"Admiral, you weren't the one who was shot at."

"Nothing has been proved yet."

"There's proof enough I think."

"What is going on here?"

Shepard's question was loud enough to stop the disagreement before it became more heated. The two stopped their quarreling and the turian gestured dismissively toward the humans; he turned his back on them contemptuously.

_Good to see you're still an asshole. Nice to have some constants in the universe._

Admiral Anderson scowled briefly at the councilor before speaking to Shepard.

"We've got a problem here Commander, a big one."

"I kind of got that feeling Admiral."

"I hate to bother you with this Shepard. I know you've been through a lot recently. First Saren, then the human colonies…dammit, it never ends, does it?"

"Just tell me what the problem is, Admiral."

The admiral breathed deeply before beginning.

"Udina has been arrested on grounds of ordering the assignation of a council member – a crime almost unheard of since the council's formation."

"They think Udina ordered a murder? That's unbelievable."

"You don't have to tell me it's crazy. The man can't even hold a pistol properly; much less coordinate a sophisticated assassination attempt."

"But for those who don't know him…" said Shepard.

Anderson nodded.

"The political shockwaves this has sent out are, well, almost uncontrollable. Most of the turians on the station are calling for Udina's head on a platter. The other races aren't far behind either. C-Sec has their hands full with riot control."

Miranda jumped in.

"Why are assassination attempts on councilors so rare? Think of all the wars there have been, all the disputes. I'm sure others have considered it."

Anderson looked at Miranda for the first time, and squinted suspiciously.

"It's alright, Admiral. Miranda's not with Cerberus anymore. No one on my ship is."

Anderson didn't say anything, and Shepard became more aggressive.

"Sir, I give you my word –"

"It's because of C-Sec."

Garrus broke in, cutting off Shepard, and commanding the attention of the room. Even the turian councilor turned around when he spoke.

"Security around the councilors, and even in the chamber itself, is just crazy. Undercover agents, constant electronic ID checks, 24 hour guards on personal quarters, and that's just the stuff I know about. Who knows what else they have? It would be nearly impossible to assassinate a council member."

The turian councilor nodded approvingly.

"Very good, Mr. Vakarain. Of course a turian would quickly grasp these matters."

The councilor turned to Anderson and continued.

"Only Udina could have given the Blue Suns merc his personal pass codes to the restricted wing. And it was only with Udina's help that the merc could get the necessary facial imprint to impersonate the human councilor. Replicate faces can't just be conjured out of a picture or security film. If I hadn't been in that meeting with Intendant Joram I could very well be dead. It was his guards that ended up saving us. Perhaps we should hire some of them for C-Sec."

_Joram. Joram. Why did that name sound familiar?_

"Wait, the merc was dressed as Udina himself?" asked Shepard.

Anderson nodded somberly.

"It was the spitting image; at least until his mask was torn off by a shotgun blast to the head."

"How do you think he got past all the security?" asked the councilor.

Now Miranda remembered.

"Why were you meeting with Joram Talid, councilor? I assume you don't share his rabid anti-human fetish."

The councilor sneered.

"That is none of your business and has nothing to do with this case. If you want to help, why not help convict the man who tried to have me killed?"

Anderson face contorted in anger, and the councilor backed off.

"Do what you will, then. C-Sec will do its job I'm sure."

"And I need you to do a job for me, Commander." Anderson said, his face returning to normal.

"Talk to Udina. Find out if the facts are really as damning as everyone says. Your status as a Spectre will get you access to C-Sec and all the relevant evidence. I'm sure Garrus here can help you turn up some other suspects as well. Udina must have a long list of enemies with a lengthy career like his."

Shepard's face was grim as he agreed to the request.

"Of course, sir. We'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

They were in the elevator, riding down to C-Sec, and Miranda was fidgeting.

_Should she? _

_Shouldn't she?_

_Just do it._

"So, Garrus, this must bring back memories for you. Coming back to the Citadel and all?"

Her turian comrade didn't respond immediately; then his head swiveled toward her abruptly.

"What?"

Miranda tried again.

"You know, coming back to the Citadel, back to C-Sec? Is it hard for you?

Garrus snorted.

"Not as tough as you might think. Don't get me wrong. I learned a lot here, but it was time to move on. I think I've had a much greater impact serving on the Normandy."

Miranda wasn't sure what else to say so they lapsed into silence.

"You were right," said Garrus, "to ask about Joram. Councilors aren't used to getting questioned, especially not from a couple soldiers like us. But you did the right thing. Joram may well end up being involved in this, and we should find out all we can about him."

Miranda paused for a split second, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you Garrus, I appreciate the support."

She wasn't positive, but she thought Shepard's lips curved up into a half-smile at that moment.

The elevator ride ended and they followed the commander out into C-Sec. Shepard spoke with a few guards to get the lay of the land, and then they were off down a winding corridor towards Udina's cell.

"Apparently, he's got one of the nicest rooms in the house," Shepard commented casually.

Garrus snorted.

"There are no 'nice' rooms in the high security wing. I wonder why they stuffed him all the way back here. Any cell would do at this point."

They eventually reached the very ended of the hall. The last cell was Udina's. Shepard typed in some codes and the door unlocked. A pale, scared man jumped to his feet.

"Shepard? Shepard! Fantastic to see you. I knew Anderson would send the right man for the job."

Shepard smiled and crossed his arms comfortably.

"Councilor, I believe this is the happiest you've ever been to see me."

Udina shook his head nervously.

"Hehe. Shepard, you are just having a joke at my expense. But I've always been one of your biggest boosters. I just work behind the scenes, that's all."

_God this guy is full of crap._

Shepard moved forward, more serious than before.

"Are you aware of the charges against you, councilor."

Udina paced nervously.

"Aware? How could I not be? They think I hired that Blue Suns assassin to kill the turian. But for what? That's what I want to know. There's no motive, Shepard, and every crime needs a motive. That's where I'll beat them."

"Now hold on councilor. Let's start from the beginning –"

"Look out!" Garrus yelled, but it was too late.

The wall where the two men stood exploded inward and both councilor and commander were knocked to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda reached back for her SMG. For a split second it stuck in her holster. So many times she had pulled out this weapon with no problems, but this time she had to yank the gun twice. It was a small thing really, but it made all the difference; as Blue Suns mercs stormed into the small room Miranda raised the weapon towards them, and knew it was too late. Miranda fired as the two mercenaries plowed into her. Her shot went wild and the gun flew out of her hand. As her body slammed against the wall she felt the wind rush out of her. A punch to her stomach and she crumbled to the floor. Dimly she saw Shepard's body being picked up.

_Where were they taking him?_

A foot was coming down rapidly toward her head, but this time she rolled. The boot struck the ground beside her, and raised again for another strike. But Miranda acted first this time.

Slam! The biotic shot out of her, throwing the merc against the ceiling, and crashing down to the floor. Knocked off balance, the other blue sun stumbled and Miranda kicked him right in the gut. The merc buckled over, nearly falling on top of her, but by now she had reached her heavy pistol. One shot to the head was all it took.

Leaping up, Miranda saw that both Shepard and Udina's bodies were gone. She raced toward the hole in the wall.

"Wait!" Garrus called out behind her.

The beams nearly hit her as she reached the hole. Dodging at the last moment, she was able to see three Mercs at the end of a tunnel holding heavy weapons – collector particle beams to be exact.

But that was impossible!

She felt a strong pull from behind.

"We've got to go!"

"I'm not leaving Shepard," she nearly screamed at Garrus. "We have to get down that tunnel."

"That's not a tunnel!"

And just like that, it started to move; back and forth, as Miranda saw docking clamps retracting.

What? A ship?

"Come on!"

Garrus practically dragged Miranda toward the door.

It opened before them as the last clamp let go. Exposed to space, debris began flying toward the hole. With a final lurch the two made it into the hallway as the door closed behind them.

Miranda felt dizzy; she had trouble getting to her feet. Now she heard the station alarms for the first time.

"Can you move?" She heard Garrus through a menal fog.

"Mercenaries? Collector Weapons?" Miranda said vaguely.

Garrus grunted.

"Things burned right through the wall."

She shook her head. Her head was clearing.

"Through the Citadel's armor? And how did they get a ship that close?"

"Damned if I know."

Then she saw them rushing toward her

"Stop! Don't move!"

Three C-Sec guards, all turian, were racing toward them. Assualt rifles raised, they appeared in no mood for games.

Son of a bitch!

"We've been set-up, Garrus."

"Miranda, wait!"

But Miranda was done waiting; she'd already decided. She wasn't taking the fall for this, and she wasn't getting trapped on this station.

Overload! The biotic's area of effect overheated the assault rifles, rendering the guards vulnerable.

She raced toward a supply room down the hall.

The six seconds were almost up.

Overload! Garrus's biotic again overheated the rifles.

The doors whooshed open and closed behind them. The turian requisitions officer looked up as they entered. Miranda drew her pistol.

"Shut-up, and don't move."

Garrus locked the door behind them.

"We don't have much time. They'll override that from central control shortly."

"Most of C-Sec is monitoring the riots. It should take them longer to respond."

She looked back at the turian officer.

"Where are your communication controls?"

He was silent. Garrus moved over behind the console, shoving the officer out of the way.

"It's right here. You better know somebody important, because we just attacked C-Sec officers. That means a class three felony, and that means we're screwed."

It took Miranda a moment to find the right embassy. No answer. She tried again.

"Who is this? What the hell is going on down there? Where is Udina?"

"Admiral Anderson, you have to get us off this station. Mercenaries have taken Shepard and Udina captive. We need to get after them now."

"Anderson can't do anything without council approval," Garrus whispered.

Miranda winced. "Admiral, this is Miranda Lawson. We need to get off this station to have any chance of following that ship. Can you speak with the council?"

Miranda heard another voice over the channel. It was the turian councilor.

"I knew it! You were in on it all along, Anderson."

Miranda grabbed her head as she listened to the argument.

This wasn't happening

"I don't know what you're talking about, councilor."

"You sent Shepard break Udina out. Now that they're both gone, you are going to release his crew and ship as well!"

"That's insane!"

"I should have never let them enter C-Sec armed. That was my mistake. I won't make another with you."

The line cut out and Miranda didn't move.

_Damn it._

Garrus was silent. There was nothing to say. They both knew they were trapped.

The door opened shortly and there were six guards now instead of three. Apparently, they weren't taking any chances this time. Garrus and Miranda marched out with assault rifles pointed right into their backs. They walked along the corridor, past prison cells and out of the high security wing. As they continued toward C-Sec's central hub, Miranda became increasingly curious as where they were being led.

Were they not going in a cell?

A guard gestured to the elevator.

"Get in."

Miranda and Garrus entered, but none of the other guards did. The elevator began moving of its own accord.

"What's going?" asked Miranda.

Garrus shrugged.

"I think we're headed to docking platforms."

_Were they being shipped off the station? _

But when they stepped out of the elevator, an interesting sight met them.

"Hello, Miranda, Garrus. I'm sure you remember our friend here."

Admiral Anderson was standing behind the turian councilor.

"He has graciously arranged for all of us to leave the Citadel aboard the Normandy. Isn't that so councilor?"

The turian was silent, and so was Miranda. She didn't know what to make of this, fortunate as it may be.

"I'm sure you all know where the Normandy is docked, so why don't you lead the way?"

Miranda still didn't understand. It wasn't until they started walking that things became clearer.

The admiral had a pistol pointed at the turian's back.


	6. Chapter 6

She pored over the galaxy map beneath them, searching for anything that had potential.

"You must decide on a more permanent destination, Miss Lawson. The Normandy cannot continue to execute relay jumps indefinitely. We will run out of fuel."

Miranda wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Shut-up, EDI."

Every planet she had tried had already been alerted to their jailbreak. It was like the whole damn galaxy was out to get them.

"What about Omega?" Garrus suggested.

"Out of the question," Anderson snapped. "We can't trust our fate to criminals and mercenaries."

"I think that criminals and mercenaries are about the only shot we have left, Admiral."

Anderson turned to Miranda.

"You're not seriously considering Omega I hope."

She was exasperated, her stomach was knotted, and her head was throbbing.

"I'm seriously considering everything at this point, Admiral."

Kelly Chambers suddenly called out from across the room.

"New message from the Illusive Man."

Miranda looked up.

"What?"

"They're coordinates for a Cerberus space station."

Anderson shook his head.

"Ignore them. We're not working with Cerberus."

_Shit! Who was in charge here?_

"He also knows Shepard and Udina's location."

Miranda jumped in. Whatever she thought of the Illusive Man, he was their best chance right now.

"EDI, make it happen."

Anderson slammed his fist on the console.

"No! I forbid it."

This was it. Miranda decided to confront.

"What's your solution then, Admiral? Do you have a better idea? Because so far I haven't heard anything. We can't go to the Alliance or the Turians for rather obvious reasons. Every other developed world I've tried has either attacked us or refused landing privileges. And we won't be able to get help from anyone on a barren rock. If you have a better answer you better tell me right know because every moment we spend in space is another chance for us to be caught and reported to the Citadel fleet."

Anderson's eyes were on fire. His jaws opened and clamped shut. He may have stopped her yet, but Miranda turned abruptly and headed to the elevator. She felt a light tremor several moments later as the Normandy hit the mass relay.

* * *

"You did the right thing," Garrus said to her.

"Thanks."

"Anderson's a good man, but sometimes he is blinded by his principles."

Miranda scoffed. It was a sad galaxy if principles had become a detriment to leadership.

"You ready to go in?" She asked Garrus.

Garrus nodded.

"You good cop or bad cop?"

Miranda smiled.

"We're both bad cop."

The door clicked open and the pair moved into the life support room. It was strange to be in here without Thane – to see someone else sitting in his chair, at his desk.

"Hello, councilor, feeling comfortable I hope? I know the accommodations may not be as extravagant as you are accustomed to."

The turian sneered back at them.

"Better than prison, which is where you'll be shortly."

Miranda sat down in the other chair and casually crossed her legs under the desk. Garrus stood next to her, and casually fingered the pistol that rested on his hip.

"Sounds kind of sexy," Miranda said coolly. She tilted her head to one side and winked.

"I can't wait."

The turian lounged for her, but was jerked back immediately by his restraints.

"Easy now, tiger. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Garrus spoke for the first time.

"We want to know why you set us up."

"What?"

The turian burst out in mocking laughter.

"You were the ones who fooled me."

He stared at Miranda.

"You humans care for nothing but your own power and advancement."

Garrus put his pistol on the table.

"Why did you contract with the mercs? Who else is involved in your scheme?"

The turian actually spit at Garrus.

"There is no scheme. Not by me, anyway. And you." His eyes narrowed. "You are an embarrassment to your race, Vakarian. To think, you used to be a C-Sec officer-"

Miranda cut him off mid-sentence.

"Enough! All the C-Sec officers guarding Udina were Turian. Is that just a happy coincidence? A ship somehow slipped through the Citadel defenses? And was armed with Collector technology? You expect us to believe you had nothing to do with that."

"Collectors?"

The turian gave them a shocked look.

_Was that genuine surprise?_

Garrus nodded.

"I saw the beams burning right through the wall. Your secret is out, councilor"

"You gave mercenaries collector technology? Are you mad?"

Garrus now bent over the table.

"Let's just make this nice and easy. If you don't help us get Udina and Shepard back, then we will turn you over to Cerberus. How would you like that?"

The turian only grinned.

"So you admit that you work for Cerberus? Very good. We are making progress then."

Miranda stood up; she's had enough of this.

"When we come back perhaps you'll be more interested in having a serious discussion, councilor."

The turian chuckled.

"Wait. You haven't heard my offer."

But Miranda was already walking out. The door clicked behind her and she paced in the hallway, unsure of herself.

"Something isn't right here"

"He may just need more time," Garrus offered. "He's an obnoxious ass, but he'll break eventually."

Miranda didn't say anything and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Garrus called after her

"To speak with the Illusive Man. I want to learn more about this supposed Cerberus station."

* * *

The room was still all around him, just the way he liked it. Cigarette in hand, he stood relaxed, awaiting the contact he knew was coming. When a light glowed on a nearby console a thin smile crossed his lips, and he turned around to greet his guest.

Yes, he knew his girl very well, indeed.

"Miranda, good to see you again."

She wore black now, he noticed. Perhaps changing uniforms was a small act of rebellion against her former life. Or maybe she just preferred that color.

"Tell me about this space station. I didn't recognize the coordinates."

He took a pull on his cigarette. There was no need to rush this. Exhaling slowly, he watched as the smoke drifted up to the ceiling.

"No, you've never been there. It's a little place I keep stashed away for situations like this, for people who need to hide for a while."

"You said you knew where the mercs took Shepard."

"Yes, I did."

"And who was leading them."

The Illusive Man smiled.

"That I do not recall."

"Do you know who's leading them?"

The illusive man took another draw on his cigarette.

"I'm afraid I don't. Whoever he or she is, my contacts have not been able to get an identification."

He turned around and lifted up a nearby pad and quickly scanned through some data.

"They're being kept at an old Geth outpost, on the edge of the terminus systems."

Miranda squinted back at him.

"A geth outpost?"

"It's very old, likely from when the Geth first established themselves beyond the Perseus Veil. Perhaps this was a scouting station of some kind many years ago."

"Well defended I suppose."

The Illusive Man shrugged.

"I don't know the particulars, but if you had biggest prize in the galaxy, wouldn't you keep it in a strong safe?"

Miranda nodded.

"Alright, we'll figure it out."

She turned to go.

"Wait a moment. There's one more thing."

Miranda paused.

"I've managed to scare up some help for you. Some other crew members you may find useful."

"I'm not interested in taking on additional Cerberus personnel."

He shook his head slowly.

"These aren't my employees. They're, well, you'll see for yourself when you arrive at the station."

"I'll look into it."

This time Miranda turned decisively and the image before him faded. The Illusive Man grinned.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Lawson."


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the transmission ended, Miranda heard yelling outside the door.

"I've waited long enough, Garrus. Now get out of my way!"

The asari stormed into the room.

_Oh, crap. Here we go._

"How could you have let this happen?"

"Excuse me?"

Liara got right into her face. There was something going on underneath that blue skin, a raging conflict. She had seen it on Illium, but now it was back, even stronger. This woman had her own demons; that was for sure.

"You lost Shepard."

"Calm down, Liara."

"No, I'm tired of waiting. I want answers."

Miranda backed up a bit to put some more space between them.

"What do you want me to say? The mercs got the jump on us; I'm sure Garrus has already told you the story. What would you have had me do?"

"You should have stopped them."

Miranda scowled.

"Really? Why didn't I think of that?"

Liara stepped forward again.

"Don't you mock me."

"Then stop acting like a child."

The asari's face flushed with anger and her hands clenched into fists. Miranda wasn't playing around. She pulled out her pistol and pointed it right at the Asari's head.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to get a grip, Liara. It's not anyone's fault that Shepard was taken. It just happened. And you have to control your emotions because they are all over the place and I can't have that on my ship."

"I am in control."

"On Illium you were about to abandon Shepard; we had to beg you to come with us. And now you want to come in here and play the vengeful lover? Have you become that accustomed to revenge after two years? Can't get to the Shadow Broker, but you can get to me. Is that what this is?"

"The Shadow Broker has nothing to do with this. This is about Shepard," Liara seethed.

"You better watch yourself, Liara. One day vengeance is going eat you up and it will be all you feel, all you think of, all you have left. What will Shepard think of you then I wonder?"

Liara's body started shaking.

"But that's not my problem. While you're on my ship, you will control yourself. Is that understood?"

With a suddenness that surprised Miranda, Liara swiped the gun out of her hand and powered up for a biotic. Miranda grabbed Liara as the throw went off and they were both sent crashing into the nearby wall. Dazed and disoriented, Miranda struggled to her feet, but Liara moved faster and Miranda found herself pinned against the wall. The asari's breadth was roaring into her face.

Just then the door opened and Garrus stood at the entrance with two guards.

Liara loosened her grip a little.

"What's it gonna be, Blue?"

Something touched a nerve; Liara looked up and their eyes met. The hatred faded out of them and her face became more subdued, her skin color less intense. She looked more like the woman walking out of Shepard's cabin and less like a vengeful Asari commando.

Liara backed away with downcast eyes, and the guards came forward.

"It's ok," she said softly. "I'll confine myself to the captain's cabin."

She looked at Miranda.

"You can lock me in if you like."

Miranda nodded.

"I will."

The guards led Liara away and Miranda was left behind with Garrus.

"You alright?" He asked. "Heard some serious commotion in here."

"I'm fine."

She motioned to Liara.

"She's got her own battle to fight, and until that's done she won't be able to help us anymore."

"Liara will come around, Miranda. She's one of the good guys, believe me."

Miranda didn't say anything. It was 50-50 as far as she was concerned.

* * *

"We've got visual on the station, folks. Still nothing on the scans though."

"In all likelihood, the station is cloaked, Mr. Moreau."

"Yeah, yeah you said that already."

Miranda looked out of the viewports at the unimpressive metallic structure. There were no observable weapons, just a few closed hanger doors. There were no markings on it to indicate its Cerberus nature.

_Very sly._

"EDI, how do we get in?"

"I have a code to open the doors in my memory bank."

"What? Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I have just now been given access to this part of my memory core via a Cerberus transmission."

Miranda made a note to address this later. They couldn't have EDI still subject to Cerberus interference.

"Alright, then. Take us in."

The docking doors opened and the Normandy slipped easily into the station's interior. There was light thud as the docking clamps locked in place.

"I'm going to see who, or what, is out there."

"You want me to contact Garrus," asked Joker.

"No, I'm going alone. This may still be some kind of trap."

"You sure about that? I'd feel better if you took someone else along."

Miranda smiled inwardly at the gesture.

"Thank you, Joker, but if someone is gonna go down for this it ought to be me. Working with the Illusive Man was my call. If I don't come back, well, you know how to use the Thanix Cannon."

Joker nodded.

"Best of luck out there."

Miranda headed out of the Normany and down a short corridor. She wasn't nervous exactly – she thought betrayal an unlikely outcome – but she'd be lying to herself if she didn't acknowledge her feeling of....edginess.

The door at the end of the hall opened into a large cargo area. She glanced quickly around at the crates. They seemed like standard Cerberus supply boxes.

_We could probably hole up here for over a month if we had to_

There was a noise to her left, and she spun, drawing her SMG and looking for a target. There was another rustle, and then a woman stood up behind a crate.

"Easy, Miranda – I'm here to help, not start a catfight."

Miranda did a double take. She lowered her gun almost unconsciously.

_Was that..._

"Williams? Ashley Williams from Horizon?"

"The one and only."

Ashley walked out into the open.

"Thanks for not shooting me."

Miranda almost blushed as she quickly holstered her gun.

"Sorry, just some paranoia. You never know what to expect with the Illusive Man. Great to see you, Ashley."

Miranda paused.

"I thought you and Shepard had," she searched for the right word, "parted ways."

Ashley appeared uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well, your old boss said the Skipper ran into some serious trouble."

She looked down and shook her head.

"Couldn't let that go down without a fight. Shepard's too good of man to be lost to a bunch of mercs."

She looked back at Miranda.

"And I heard you were both done with Cerberus. That true?"

Miranda nodded affirmatively.

"Absolutely, Ashley. Illusive Man sent us here, same as you, but I don't work for him anymore. We would love to have you on board."

Ashley grinned.

"How about some other friends too?"

Miranda furrowed her eyebrows.

"Like who?"

Ashley whistled and a dozen Krogran warriors stood up from behind crates. One of them moved right beside her.

"Just give me something to shoot."


	8. Chapter 8

Miranda hated dealing with this crap. She wasn't a mother and didn't handle it well when the kids started squabbling.

"I'm telling you, the crew doesn't like them. Damn krogans come down, make a mess of everything and then expect you to pick up after them. They're so obnoxious that the crew just picks up their food and takes it back to their duty stations. There's no socialization, no camaraderie anymore in the mess."

She wanted to put her face down on her desk – wanted to, but didn't.

"And they visit my lab. Pacing. Murmuring. Maybe they know about genophage. Know I was involved."

Miranda felt exasperated.

"How could they know that, Mordin? Really?"

"Wait," said Gardner. "You worked on the genophage?"

Mordin ignored him.

"Wrex gives me strange looks. Don't think he likes me."

"Wrex looks at everyone like that, Mordin."

"You worked on the genophage!" Garder exclaimed again.

That was it. Miranda stood up from her desk and looked at each of them in turn.

"Mess Sergeant, if the krogan are causing problems, then go up and say something to them. They're not going to throw you off the ship, which is what I might do if you keep whining about it. And Mordin -"

Her focus now shifted to the salrian.

"How about actually helping the krogans this time? See if you can install any upgrades into their weapons or armor. I bet that would make them more friendly towards you."

Miranda remained standing as both of her guests began backing their way to the door.

"Good idea," said Mordin

"Uh, yeah," said Gardner. "I'll get right on that."

Miranda collapsed back into the chair as the two left the room.

_How much longer till they could get going?_

She looked at the most recent status report. They were done taking on supplies, but the refueling was still in progress.

"Ugh."

"Oh, Come on, it's not that bad."

Miranda sat up instantly, unconsciously reaching for her pistol.

Ashley stepped out from a corner and chuckled.

"Reaching for a gun on your own ship? You do have issues."

Miranda relaxed, but was still mildly annoyed, both at Ashley and at herself for not seeing her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Don't worry," Ashley waived her hands apologetically. "I slipped in behind Mordin and the chef when they came in. You've been frazzled here for sometime though it seems."

Miranda sighed

"It's the krogan I guess. Apparently, they're not playing so nice with the rest of the crew. Numerous people have come by to complain about one thing or another."

Ashley shrugged.

"They probably don't mean anything by it, just your typical culture clash."

"That's what I tell people, but you know...."

"Yeah, I do. You want me to say something to Wrex? We go back a ways."

"No, I can handle it."

Ashley smiled.

"Of course you can."

Miranda decided to change the subject.

"What have you got there?" She asked, pointing to the bottle and glasses in Ashley's hands.

"Well, I thought you might like to kick back for a bit before we start getting underway."

Miranda squinted at the label; it was pretty strong stuff.

"Isn't that against Alliance regs?"

Ashley grinned coyly.

"This isn't an Alliance ship."

"Well, it's against Cerberus regs as well."

"But this isn't a Cerberus ship either."

"Ha! True, we are independents at the moment."

Ashley nodded.

"We're practically pirates. And it's well known how much they drink."

Miranda considered it for a moment or two. Then she stood up and began walking into the back room.

"Alright, pour me a glass."

The two sat down together and Ashley began talking again after pouring the drinks.

"You know, I used to be pretty anti-krogan myself. Actually, I was pretty anti-everything but humans."

"Really? You were xenophobic?"

"Well, sort of. Let's just say that sometimes my love for humanity led me to denigrate everyone else. I've pretty much come out of it though."

"What changed your mind?"

"Some talks with Shepard, mostly. I also learned that wishing for humanity to succeed doesn't mean everyone else has to fail. I'm still pro-human, but I'm also pro-krogan, pro-asari, and all the rest."

"That's probably healthy."

Miranda took a drink and rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe not 'pro' all asari."

Ashley looked at her quizically.

"I had a run-in with Liara a while back," Miranda explained.

"Ah, I heard you had her on lockdown. What happened between you and Blue?"

Miranda chuckled.

"You always call her Blue?"

"Sometimes. It's kind of become a term of affection. Why? Do you?"

"Just once," Miranda said, thoughtfully.

"So why she's on lockdown?" prompted Ashley

"Liara blamed me for losing Shepard. I disagreed, said some choice things about her mental state, and then things turned physical."

"That doesn't sound like Liara. She was sweeter than sugar off duty."

"She still can be, but there's something else in her too now. I don't think she's mission ready. "

"Mind if I talk to her?"

Miranda shrugged.

"Sure, see what you can do."

They were silent for a little bit as the two as they sipped their drinks.

"I actually hated Liara for a while," said Ashley quietly.

"The alien thing?"

"Not just that."

She sighed.

"Shepard picked Liara over me."

Miranda almost dropped her drink.

"What?"

Ashley nodded.

"Yep, I had a crush on the Skipper, but he picked her."

_Must every woman in the galaxy fall for this man?_

"How'd you take it?"

Ashley laughed

"Not so good at first. It's hard to get rejected like that, you know? But I moved on."

"So, you're not into him anymore?" Miranda asked cautiously.

"No, I think it was for the best."

Every muscle in Miranda's body relaxed. She hadn't even realized she was tense.

"It took a lot of thought and a lot of prayer though before I decided there would be someone else. Wasn't an easy process."

Miranda sat-up straighter.

"Wait. You're religious?"

Ashley nodded.

"Sure am. You're surprised I take it?"

Miranda cocked her head to one side.

"Just...curious. Most of the people I knew at Cerberus were atheists."

"Wow. Well, that sure challenges my faith. I've always wanted to be more like Cerberus."

Miranda laughed.

"Fair point. Still, a lot of smart people there."

"Lots of smart believers too."

"Like who?"

"Like Shepard."

Miranda's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yep, Skipper and I agree on that much, whatever other disagreements we've had."

Miranda thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'll look into it."

"Look into it?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, I've never really figured out what I believe about God. Maybe now is a good time to start thinking about it."

"I see," said Ashley coyly. "Someone is trying to get in the Skipper's good graces."

Miranda's frowned.

_Should she? Shouldn't she?_

"Actually, it's more than that," she said quietly.

Ashley look confused for a minute, then her jaw dropped.

"No."

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"You've fallen for him?"

"Actually, I think I'm in love with him."

Ashley did drop her glass, and the two watched as it smashed on the floor.

Miranda smiled.

"Here, just take the bottle."

"You love Shepard?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"As sure as I ever am."

"Son of a bitch."

"I know."

Miranda noticed her cup was empty. Ashley poured her another round and the two sat in silence again.

"First me and now you."

"Looks that way."

Ashley shook her head.

"I think Liara's already got that on lockdown, Miranda."

Miranda didn't anything immediately.

"Maybe."

"I think they are pretty far down the road from 'Maybe'."

"You know Liara has yet to admit she loves him. I have pressured her and she refuses to say it."

"It's not about how she feels, it's about what Shepard feels."

Miranda got up and started pacing.

"And what is so fantastic about her anyway? What do they have in common? Liara doesn't have the military background like we do; she ditches him to go on some vengeance quest; she's not even human."

"I thought I was supposed to be the bigot."

"Maybe she's blinded him with her telepathic sex."

"I don't even know what that is. Did you just make that up?"

"I thought asari could do some mind meld with you."

Ashley grinned.

"Yeah, but I don't think they call it telepathic sex. But maybe you should find out though. I can ask Liara for you."

"Just shut-up"

Miranda was feeling frustrated and suddenly tired; it was probably the alcohol. She sat down again.

Ashley put a hand on her shoulder.

"You really love him?"

Miranda nodded.

"Then I say fight for him."

Miranda looked at Ashley who appeared completely serious.

"That's who we both are Miranda: fighters. We fight for what we believe in, and for the people we love; and we don't say quit till the game is done. Liara and I served together and I won't help you hurt her, but I think you need to confront Shepard about this before you end up like Blue and have your own meltdown."

Ashley put her bottle down and got up to leave.

"Whether or not Shepard wants you, know that I'd love to have you on my team, Miranda. The Alliance can always use good soldiers."

She smiled.

"And I can always use another friend at my side."

With that, Ashley left the room and Miranda was left to ponder God, life, and love.


	9. Chapter 9

It was good to be on the move again. Miranda was far more comfortable with action than waiting around at a Cerberus space station. Now there was just the small matter of breaking into a fortified outpost; fortunately, she had a plan for that as well.

"Hello, Legion."

"Miranda, Commander."

"I'm not in the Alliance, Legion."

"Shepard is absent. You are commanding the Normandy. You are commander."

Miranda let it slide.

"We are traveling to an old Geth outpost; these are the coordinates."

She handed him a data pad.

"Do you know of it?"

"Yes."

"Are familiar with the outpost's design?

"Yes."

"Commander Shepard and Ambassador Udina are being held inside that outpost. Will you help us rescue them?"

"Yes."

"Come with me then."

Miranda led Legion out of medical, into the elevator, and then to communications. Already waiting was the rest of the Normandy team including all the krogans. The room was packed.

"We now have two transports available to us," began Miranda. "Normandy's shuttle, and the Cerberus ship so graciously loaned to the krogans and Sergeant Williams to get them to the station."

Wrex grunted. "I always considered it more than a rental."

Miranda didn't try to conceal a wry smile.

"We're going to be splitting into two teams for the rescue. Most of you will serve under Garrus, and will form the main assault on the outpost. The primary task of this team will be to draw as many mercs as possible out of the outpost interior and into the outdoors. The second team will consist of Sargent Williams, Legion, and myself. While the battle is being waged outside, we will infiltrate the outpost and rescue the prisoners."

There was some mumbling by the krogans.

"What is it?" asked Miranda.

"We want Wrex to lead," said a particularly large krogan.

Miranda shook her head.

"Garrus is my second in command."

"We only serve under Wrex," said another.

The situation was getting uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Miranda," said Garrus. "Wrex is a good leader; I saw what he did on Tuchanka. I don't mind taking a back seat this time."

Garrus a looked at Wrex and the two nodded in mutual respect.

"It's nothing personal," said Wrex. "My people have just gotten tired of taking orders from everybody else in the galaxy. Let them follow one of their own this time."

Miranda conceded.

"Alright, Wrex, can you hold out long enough for us to get Shepard out?"

Wrex scoffed. "We'll rescue him ourselves if we have to."

Miranda smiled.

"Admiral," she turned to Anderson. "You'll command the Normandy in my absence."

Anderson rejected the notion.

"I won't be left behind this time."

Miranda sighed.

_Does no one follow instructions?_

"Sir, we need you up here in case something threatens the ship."

But Anderson waived her off.

"The Normandy will be fine. She'll be cloaked, and I'm sure Joker and EDI will be perfectly capable of running away if need be."

He bent forward over the table and looked around the room.

"We are going to need pilots to stay with those shuttles. The teams may require quick extraction if something goes wrong, or if one of the hostages is injured."

Miranda conceded again. She decided to ask for a second volunteer in what had transformed from a briefing into a town hall meeting.

"Is anyone willing to stay with the second shuttle?"

There was silence all around.

Miranda frowned. She was going to have to assign someone, which meant picking one of her own crew members. The krogans had made their position clear already.

"I know of someone who might be willing," Ashley said from the corner.

Miranda squinted at her.

_Oh, no._

* * *

Lifting her hand up to her ear, she checked communications.

"Wrex, you there."

There was a grunt.

"Admiral, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Miranda. We've hit the surface. First team is away."

"Joker?"

Silence.

"Joker? You there?"

"Mr. Moreau is using the facilities and should be back shortly, but I can assure you that your communications are fully audible."

Miranda grinned in spite of herself.

"That'll do, EDI."

Removing her hand, Miranda sat back and looked at the rest of her team. Ashley looked at her expectantly; Legion looked as he always did.

"Ok," Miranda began. "We're going through a side entrance as Legion recommended. The doors will obviously be locked, but Legion still knows the codes. One we're inside we'll need to hack into the computer network to locate Shepard and Udina. We're counting on you to lead the way, Legion."

"Understood, Commander."

"We need to attract as little attention as possible. Be sure you have high level combat scanners equipped to your weapons. If we do get caught we'll need to take the enemies down as fast as possible. This is no time for any protracted engagements. Got it?"

Ashley pulled out her assault rifle, and grinned.

"Ready to kick some ass."

As if on cue, the shuttle touched down, and the door lifted open. They started out onto the snowy surface and Miranda heard the sounds of a firefight in the distance. She paused a moment or two, just to make sure that the mercs had been sufficiently engaged by their diversion; then motioned to Legion.

"Take us in."

The geth broke off in a swift gait toward the building. Miranda always thought those robots looked awkward as hell, but they could really move when they wanted to. Miranda saw the outer dome of the underground outpost before them. Snow covered, it looked like a just another hill in the landscape.

_Great place to hide some hostages._

"Here is the door," said Legion. "I will remove the lock."

Legion entered some codes onto an old geth keypad and the doors swung open.

Miranda motioned them inside; Legion took point. He led them through dank hallways and down steep ramps. Everything was old, old and noisy. There were a thousand small sounds as they made their way through the halls. Creaking metal, equipment, whatever. This placed had been around for a while.

"Why did the geth establish an outpost outside the veil?" Ashley asked quietly.

"To assist in monitoring various organics."

"Why did you abandon it?"

"We have developed more effective methods."

"Like what?"

But Legion did not respond.

"The central control room is ahead; it appears unoccupied."

Miranda's combat scanner also showed blank. That was worrisome.

"There should be someone protecting this junction," she said. "I don't care what's going on outside."

"It is unlikely the mercenaries fully understand geth technology. Perhaps they established a separate control facility."

That made Miranda even more concerned.

"Alright, let's do this."

The group entered the room, and Legion immediately began working at one of the consoles. Soon the previously dead room came to life. In the center, a giant screen flashed with different images from around the outpost.

"Pretty impressive surveillance," Ashly mumbled.

The images stopped changing and the screen before them showed two men tied to a chair with a handful of mercs around.

"That must be it," said Ashly. "Let's go get them."

"Wait!"

Miranda pointed at a turian onscreen.

"Zoom in on that one, Legion."

Legion obeyed and the turian's form nearly filled the screen.

_She knew it!_

"Hello, Joram Talid."


	10. Chapter 10

"You know that guy?" asked Ashley.

Miranda nodded.

"Helped save his life, actually – a decision I'm beginning to regret."

"Who is he?"

"An ambitious turian politician who hates humans."

"Sounds like a winner to me."

Miranda smiled.

"Oh yeah, he's one to take home to daddy."

She walked over to Legion.

"Can you get a shot of the hallway outside that room?"

The screen flashed again to a picture of two LOKI mechs standing out side the door.

"Shouldn't be too hard," said Ashley as she checked her assault rifle.

No, it shouldn't. And that was why Miranda was still uneasy.

Legion took point again as they traveled through several more hallways. Still there were no contacts; the place was damn near deserted. Then the compiece in her ear sprang to life.

"Outside is secured," Wrex said gruffly. "You need some help? I can send a squad in."

_Already?_

"No," Miranda began. "there's almost no one here. What happened out there?"

"forty mercs, well, used to be about forty; wasn't too much trouble, really; especially not with the Salarian's armor upgrade. Who knew a salarian could be useful?"

Miranda's heart started racing.

"Wrex, establish a defensive perimeter around the entrance. We'll come meet you on the way out. Something's not right here."

"Understood."

Miranda grabbed Legion's shoulder.

"Now, we run."

"What?" Ashley was shocked.

"Forty mercs for this entire outpost? Guarding two of the most important hostages you can have? Joram most of known we would find the outpost, that we would come to this planet."

"But how could he know?"

Miranda didn't have an answer for that right now, but there would be time for figuring out the details later – or, at least, she hoped there would be. The three picked up their pace as Legion led them through a few remaining hallways, eventually stopping just before a t-intersection.

"According to prior observations," he said, "the mechs should be around the corner to the right."

Miranda's scanner was blank. It wasn't blocked; there was just nothing there.

_Where were the mechs?_

Ashley was beginning to accept the truth as well.

"Only a moron would leave prisoners unguarded. How did they know we had infiltrated the outpost?"

Miranda holstered her gun and whipped around the corner. The prison door wasn't even locked. She started to open it, and then she saw the answer to Ashley's question. The whole room had been outfitted with computers. Some looked patched into the Geth technology. Legion had been wrong. These guys knew exactly how to interact with geth equipment.

"Shepard!"

Ashley brushed by Miranda towards the commander. He lay prone in the middle of the floor, alone.

"Shepard, are you alright?"

Commander Shepard moved slowly. He didn't look hurt, but he was struggling to stand. His movements seemed tentative and uncertain.

_Possibly drugged?_

"We. To find. Udina."

"He's delirious," Ashley said. "We've got to get him out of here."

"Alright, take him out to Wrex. Legion and I will try to find Udina."

"There is no Udina. Not anymore" Shepard said weekly.

Ashley started taking her babbling leader toward the door.

"We must go," Legion interjected. "The countdown has begun."

He pointed his long geth arm toward a nearby console. Symbols were flashing on the screen. Miranda didn't know what they meant, but she could guess.

_They couldn't leave Udina! He was critical to proving their innocence to the council!_

She froze, unsure of herself. Then the geth's arm was around her hips. The synthetic's grip was tight, and Miranda's protestations were ignored. She was lifted up over Legion's shoulder as the Geth moved quickly to the door. Ashley paused momentarily, obviously shocked at the turn of events, and the geth used the opportunity to grab Shepard as well.

"Follow me."

Miranda cursed Legion, herself, and this mission as she bounced down the hall on Legion's shoulder. She had half a mind to throw this synthetic off her ship. But as they bounded up a series of ramps Miranda hadn't even seen before, her humiliation subsided and it was replaced with the urgency she sensed from Legion's motion.

Quickly they entered a large room and Legion pointed to what appeared to be a small generator.

"Destroy it," he said to Ashley.

Miranda finally escaped Legion's grip and affirmed his request.

The three squadmates took cover and the women pulled out their rocket launchers as Legion continued to hold Sheprard. Miranda and Ashley fired nearly simultaneously, the smoke leaving a trail in front of them as the rockets blazed paths through the air. The explosion was larger than Miranda expected for a generator of the size; she felt the heat even from their concealed position. Looking up again, she saw the giant hole in the wall, and the snow falling behind it.

_That's one way to exit a building._

The three moved out together into the outdoors, and Miranda quickly contacted Wrex.

"The outpost is going to blow. Get your people away from it."

"What's your position."

"West of the main entrance. There wasn't time to reach you. Contact the shuttles; tell them to pick us up."

She thought they were far enough away, but the explosion still knocked her down. The ground shook beneath her as she lay sprawled; parts of it flying up from all the explosions underground. Looking behind her, bits of the dome were now scattered all over the place.

_Another secret base bites the dust._

As the noises subsided, Miranda struggled to her feet. Then she saw the ships: four transports landing all around them.

_What the hell? _

Her confusion turned to fear as blue sun mercs emerged; heavily armed, some with collector technology, they encircled her small band and grinned.

"Wrex, get over here, dammit!"

"Oh, he won't be able to help you now, I'm afraid."

Joram Kalid grinned as he stepped from one of the transports.

"You see, I've arranged for my own little diversion so we could have some time together. I hope your friends enjoy YMIR mechs because I had quite a few delivered to them."

Miranda gritted her teeth; she wanted just one shot at that turian grin.

"Udina," Shepard muttered.

He was struggling to stand unaided now.

"You will pay for this."

Miranda shuttered

_What if Udina was dead? Had Joram killed him?_

"What have you done with the councilor, Joram?"

The turian threw back his head and laughed.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?"

Joram raised his hands behind his head and pulled. Nothing happened at first, but then the mask before her loosened and started to fall away. Miranda's jaw unhinged from her mouth, a new face starring back at her.

It was Councilor Udina.


	11. Chapter 11

Miranda didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else, as Udina stood grinning gleefully at them.

"Traitor." Ashley seethed, breaking the silence. Her hands gripping her gun so tightly Miranda feared she may accidentally fire it.

Udina just shook his head, an obvious air of disappointment about him.

"I am doing more for humanity than you know. Soon I will have eliminated two of our largest obstacle to advancement: Commander Shepard, and that obnoxious turian whoose hostility I born far too long."

His face contorted in a sneer as he spoke the last part. Miranda was finally starting to follow, and her thoughts were horrifying.

"You know we have the turian councilor aboard the Normandy."

Udina's disturbing grin flashed again.

_He was reveling in this._

"Of course, I do. There are three cloaked mercenary ships on the other side of the planet. Not even the Normandy can withstand that. And with the turian dead, there will be a hole to fill on the council," Joram paused and held up his mask, "a hole ready to be filled by the hero Joram Talid: the turian who killed the traitor Udina, his accomplice Commander Shepard, and destroyed their secret base before they and their geth allies could mount an assault against the citadel itself."

Udina adopted a mock frown.

"Of course, I feign my own death with some sadness. My career had great promise, and it will be with some difficulty that I watch a different human represent humanity on the council. Still, I will be glad for the company."

Miranda was speechless, both in shock and some small degree of admiration's at the plan's boldness.

The councilor laughed at her. "Yes, the 'dead' Councilor Udina will be replaced as well, and then we shall have two humans on council and leave the turians with none!"

Ashley spat at him.

"You'll be found out eventually. You won't be able to play the turian forever."

Udina raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Won't I? Well, it seems unlikely either of you will ever know for sure, unless..."

He paused dramatically.

"Unless you change sides of course."

Miranda fingered her SMG; she looked over at Ashley, but could not catch her eye as her comrade continued to hurl verbal insults at the aggressor. Udina was unaffected by them.

"Come now, you have to admit some attraction to the notion. Miss Lawson was once in Cerberus, and you, Ashley Williams, have long been skeptical of non-humans. I just had the courage, and the power, to do what neither of you ever could. Now, is your chance to join me; together, we can begin to correct Shepard's foolish error of saving the Destiny Ascension. Instead of destroying the council though, we will take it over. And that begins right now."

Miranda was stunned, outraged at this man. Yet, there was a part, just the smallest part, that was sympathetic. There was a passion beneath his words that she still shared: a passion to see humanity not only survive, but also thrive! That had been the goal of Cerberus and she still believed in it. The turians had always been the largest barrier to humanity's advancement, and denying them a seat on the council would solidify humanity as the per-eminent race in the galaxy. The problem remained the same though: the means were immoral. Miranda could be hard at times, she recognized that, but she was through with tolerating every act for evil for an eventual so-called greater good. There was always Cerberus if she was looking for that.

Udina looked from one to the other.

"What say you, then? Will you fight for your race?"

Finally, Miranda and Ashley's gaze met. It was only for a moment, but it was long enough. Their odds were slim, but it was all they had.

_3, 2, 1_

Just as they both reached for their guns, there was a shout from one of the mercs; then, bullets pelted the ground around them, and biotic fields flung mercenaries in all directions. Miranda looked up. Admiral Anderson and Liara T'Soni looked out at them from their respective ships; one held an assault rifle, and the other glowed a bright blue as the pulse of the biotics ran through her and out towards their enemies

Biotic Charge! No one saw it coming, least of all her, but he somehow managed it. Closing the gap instantly to a nearby merc, Shepard grabbed the particle beam cannon and let loose on nearby foes. Miranda, surging with new-found energy, followed his lead and opened up with both guns on her now-confused enemies. Two in the leg, five bullets to the chest, a head shot, they were dropping like flies. The scene before her quickly became awash with gunfire and biotic fields as mercs went flying in all directions. Unsure of where to focus their attacks, the tide turned against them quickly, and their numbers dwindled. Miranda cut through a final line, and then she saw Udina again.

The councilor looked scared as he tried to scramble back to a transport. He tripped on a stray rock and Miranda almost pitied him in his terror.

Almost.

Slam! One flick of her wrist and the councilor went up and then crashed to the ground. Miranda grabbed him by his collar and hauled him the rest of the way to the ship. She thrust him in front of the communications.

"Call them off. The mercs, the mechs, your ships. Everyone. Tell them to stand down."

"Or what," Udina was bleeding, blood flowing freely from a gash in his forehead, "you'll kill me. Aren't you too righteous for that now Miranda? Just another self-righteous alien-lover."

Miranda removed her pistol and thrust the tip between Udina's lips, just far enough so he could taste it. She wondered if this politician had ever even handled a gun before, much less come this close to death. She wondered how much he believed his own words, if he really was as courageous as he espoused. For just a moment she wondered these things.

"Wait," Udina sputtered on the pistol, his eyes beginning to glisten. "Please, wait. I'll do what you ask."

Miranda smirked as he issued the orders to his men and grinned at her captive as he finished. Grabbing his head, she yanked it back to her mouth.

"You were right," she whispered, her voice almost friendly, "I'm not that kind of person anymore."

Miranda gave him one swift push, and Udina lurched to the side, hitting his head hard against the wall of the craft. He was knocked out, and Miranda left him there until they were all picked up by Anderson and Liara.


	12. Chapter 12

"One hell of a job out there," Anderson said as he slid into the pilot's seat of the Normandy's shuttle. "One hell of a job, all of you."

All four of them were the in the shuttle now as Anderson flew them back to the Normandy. She could finally relax for the first time in quite a while.

"Miranda, it's time you joined the Alliance. You can stay under Shepard, I'll see that, but there's no sense in you freelancing any longer. You're too damn good to be wasted like that."

The others looked at her expectantly, and a still groggy Sheppard flashed a sloppy grin.

Miranda's cheeks turned the mildest of reds.

"Thank you, Admiral. I will keep that in mind. Really, my efforts would have been wasted if not for the rest of my team."

She nodded appreciatively at Ashley and Legion.

"Not to mention yourself and Liara. It was a timely arrival."

Anderson chuckled under his breadth. "Yes, it's been some time since I fired a gun in earnest. We senior officers let you kids have all the fun."

"I'm sure Shepard would love to have you on the Normandy, sir," said Ashley. "I know I would."

Miranda raised an eyebrow

"Us? Are you coming along now Ashley?"

Willimas shrugged in mock indifference, but her eyes shown with a mischievous pleasure

"I could be convinced," she said as she glanced sideways at Shepard. "If that's alright with you of course, sir."

Shepard gave her a slap on the back.

"Hey, you were the one who turned me down, remember?"

Miranda shook her head.

_Men never have any tact._

"I think it would be a good idea," Admiral Anderson chimed in, "and the research you did for the Allaince might come in handy if the Normandy needs to pursue those merc ships."

Instead of surrendering, the mercenary ships had fled. It hadn't surprised Miranda in the least, but something else had: Ashley told her they were probably headed to the geth. Apparently, shed been keeping a close eye on their synthetic neighbors.

"If those merc ships are going to sell Collector technology to the geth, than someone is going to have to pursue them, even if it means journeying beyond the Perseus Veil."

"And also need to talk to the quarians," interjected Shepard, as he rubbed his temples vigorously. "They aren't going to sit idly by and let the geth acquire Collector tech. We could be looking at a another war: the last thing we need right now."

"Geth are not a threat to the creators," Legion stated in his usual tone. "Creators are a threat to the geth."

Ashley scoffed. "That's not how they see it."

"They'll be time enough for this later," said Shepard, cutting them off.

He sighed and tilted his head back against the seat.

"I'm just glad we didn't lose anybody this time."

It wasn't technically correct, Miranda knew. Two of the krogan mercs had been killed before Udina disabled the mechs – but she knew what he meant.

"Ah, the Normandy never looked so good," said Admiral Anderson, as he brought the shuttle around for docking. "Unfortunately, I'll probably have to leave her again shortly to resume my duties at the Citadel. The new councilor will probably need extensive assistance to get up to speed."

Miranda looked at at Shepard, but he had his eyes closed.

"Maybe that next ambassador will be you, Admiral; I imagine they'll let a more qualified individual make the determination this time: you know, someone who won't select an Alliance traitor for example."

Shepard opened one eye at the remark.

"Admiral, you're welcome to transfer Miss Lawson to another Alliance ship at your earliest convenience."

"I haven't said I would join the Alliance."

Shepard closed his eye again.

"It's only a matter of time."

Miranda would not be baited further and remained silent as the shuttle touched down on the Normandy hull.

The other transport had already arrived and the rest of the crew were waiting for them as they disembarked. There were greetings, salutes, and even a few hugs as the crew members greeted each other after the mission.

"You know," Garrus remarked to her, "was it really a good idea to rescue Shepard? I mean we were doing pretty well without him by the end I think."

Miranda smiled at the turian.

"We could always launch a coup."

"Hmm. That is tempting. Who do you think would join us?"

Miranda scanned the room and saw Liara nearly jump on Shepard and begin kissing him. She couldn't help but grimace.

"Well, I think we can count Liara out."

Garrus laughed.

"Yes, I think that's a safe bet. It was a good decision by the way – letting Liara pilot one of the ships. I imagine it couldn't have been an easy one."

Miranda shrugged.

"Ashley vouched for her. Sometimes you just have to trust your crew."

Garrus didn't say anything immediately. He just cocked his head and blinked at her.

"Who are you?"

Miranda laughed.

"Your commanding officer," she replied.

Garrus threw his hands up in mock submission and gave her a hearty handshake before he walked away. When Miranda turned around she saw Liara walking toward her. She looked...different somehow.

"Miranda, I owe you a great debt. Thank you for tolerating my stupidity and for allowing me the chance to redeem myself. I assure that I was once a worthy member of this crew, and I hope to be so again."

Miranda did a double take.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I have asked Shepard to remain aboard the Normandy, and he has graciously granted my request."

Liara moved closer to Miranda and rested a hand on her shoulder. Her touch made Miranda uncomfortable.

"You were right about the Shadow Broker: it's not worth killing him if I destroy myself in the process. Maybe, someday, I will get a chance to bring him to justice. But if not…"

Liara removed her hand and shrugged. There was something different about those eyes, now; something more peaceful and kinder than there had been before. The anger and turmoil Miranda had seen had left nary a shadow. Unfortunately, Miranda could not say the same about herself. Her stomach knotted in anxiety and it was all she could do to keep a forced smile on her lips as Liara continued telling her how grateful she was.

_It's over now, isn't it? Any chance I had, any last shred of hope, has just blown away. If Liara stays, then I'll never get a chance to reach him; to show him he's made a mistake. She'll always be in the way. Dammit!_

Miranda felt her eyes start to moisten and she excused herself from the conversation to avoid a visible breakdown in front of the asari. Then she noticed Mordin looking at her, and saw the salarian subtly motioning toward the elevator. Shepard was moving toward it. She looked a Mordian again, but he was talking with Tali, and did not acknowledge her. Miranda wasn't sure why she decided to follow – there was really no reason to – but there she was calling for him to wait, and standing right next to him as the doors closed behind her.

_Something. I'll do something. I can't let him keep Liara here._

"Well, Miri, it looks like you saved my ass again. Garrus told me you two are planning a mutiny. Can't say I blame you – haven't exactly been my typical heroic self as of late."

Now fully recovered, Shepard grinned broadly at his own joke, his shoulders were relaxed, and his eyes sparkled with merriment.

_And why not? Everything was great for him._

Miranda tried to keep the resentment contained. She let out a long sigh. Shepard squinted at her.

"What's wrong?"

Miranda said nothing. He reached over and stopped the elevator.

"What is it Miranda? It's obvious something is up; your practically hyper-ventilating"

_Was she really breathing that hard?_

She let out another sigh.

"Miranda, what is–"

"It's me or her, Shepard."

He looked confused.

"What? What are you –?"

"I love you Shepard. I have for a while now. I don't know how long exactly, but it's not going away, and I have to accept that."

The words had just flowed out of her.

"And the bottom line."

She took a deep breadth, realizing what she had to say.

"And the bottom line is that it's Liara or me. If she stays than I go, and if you pick me then I want her off this ship."

Shepard said nothing. Now he was just shocked.

"I know it sucks. Everything is perfect for you now. You probably won't get Wrex back, but everyone else – it's like the best of both Normandys – and I'm going to mess it up. I'm sorry for that, but you don't know how hard -"

Her voice was cracking and she paused to compose herself.

"You don't understand how hard it is for me pretending that everything is fine. Fine with me, fine with us – just fine."

She took a deep breadth.

"It's time that you knew the truth."

She ran out of things to say and waited. His head was turned away from her, like he was staring off into a distance that wasn't there. His eyes were glossed over and he opened and closed his mouth once before eventually replying.

"I understand."

Miranda waited, but he didn't continue.

"That's it?"

The frustration began in her belly and moved from there.

"That's all you have to say? After I just bared my heart to you?"

She moved closer to him, her voice rising.

"What do you mean "you understand"? That's not an answer."

"Miranda!"

Shepard's body sprang to life again and Miranda took a step back.

"You've just hit me with emotional anvil. I need some time to think."

_Damn it! Pushed too hard._

"Right. Of course. I didn't mean to overreact."

Shepard hit the electronic pad, and they started moving again.

"There's something else I have to do. After that, and after I have some time, we can talk. Ok?"

Miranda latched undo that final word with everything she had.

"Ok. Great. Just let me know."

The elevator stopped and the door slid open. Shepard exited without saying anything else, and Miranda was left alone to stare at the metal walls surrounding her. They were not comforting.

"Ashley's God, if you exist, then now would be a great time for some help."

* * *

He had never been one for cigars. They were too ostentatious, too snooty; and he would always be a man of the people.

The report on his desk was clear enough, and he expected a visit after the escape, but he did not anticipate a call so soon. But then again, he had to remember who he was dealing with.

Shepard's image gazed at him now, arms folded, with customary suspicion.

"Nice to see you again, Commander. It seems I have brought you back from the dead a second time. You've now surpassed Jesus Christ."

He took a long pull and let the smoke flow comfortably out his nostrils.

"Good for you."

Shepard scoffed at him with obvious disdain. It wasn't the reaction the Illusive Man was hoping for, but it was a starting point.

"I was never dead. And you had nothing to do with my rescue."

The Illusive Man raised his eyebrows in mock surprise at the allegation.

"Is that so? Perhaps you should ask my former employee who it was that gave sanctuary to the Normandy, provided the exact location of your prison, and found some old friends of yours to help."

Shepard was unmoved.

"I have some different questions to ask her: like how do mercenaries acquire advanced cloaking abilities and Collector technology? And how did Udina know my crew had the turian ambassador aboard the Normandy? Miranda certainly didn't tell him."

The Illusive Man's eyes glinted with the first signs of anger.

"Councilor Udina had both the network and the financial resources to acquire advanced technology. I'm surprised a man of your abilities doesn't realize that. And as for the turian -"

He paused to make the words count.

"Perhaps your crew is not as loyal to their hero as they should be. Perhaps they think him ungrateful for all of their sacrifices."

Shepard uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, adopting a more aggressive posture.

"I don't doubt there's a spy. In fact, I already know who it is."

The Illusive Man smiled thinly, but did not respond.

"EDI."

His frustration mounted, but he remained cool.

"So even the computers are turning on you now, Shepard? Do you see ghosts in the dark as well?"

"We've never had command of EDI, not really anyway. From the beginning, parts were sectioned off, parts that not even EDI understood or could control. And you have been using that to your advantage the entire time. New technology, new information, crew member identification, anything we found that you wanted, you took."

The Illusive Man took another drag on this cigarette.

"Is that, so? And what do I gain from helping Udina? Where is my motive, detective?"

"Your motive is the success of Cerberus, same as it's always been. If Udina succeeds in killing the turian councilor then you have two humans on the council, and a new friend in a very high place; if I succeed in exposing Udina then your reputation is restored both in my eyes and in the council's, finally granting you open acceptance in the galactic community. Either way Cerberus emerges stronger and better connected than ever before."

His usual self-control failed, and as his fist broke the cigarette in two, he could not contain all of the anger within him.

"You are a fool, Shepard. I have given you more than any other, and yet you spurn me with baseless accusations and speculation. Well, no more. We are through, you and I, and we shall see how far you get on your own."

The Illusive Man began to turn away, but Shepard called after him.

"One day you're going to have to choose, you know."

He paused, but did not respond.

"There will come a time when you will have to decide: humanity or Cerberus. And that is when you will make your final choice; I hope, for all our sakes, that you make the right one."

The Illusive Man took a few steps toward his desk.

"Good-bye, Shepard."

And with the press of a button, the image behind him evaporated.

It took a few moments for his composure to return. But shortly he was his old self again, reaching for a fresh cigarette to console his wounded pride.

Yes, there had been a lot of cigarettes recently.


End file.
